


You Know What They Say About Thick Thighs

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Sub John Hancock, Trans John Hancock, Trans Male Character, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: John Hancock is horny for his soulmate’s thick thighs and rides them.(Written to be either sosu, oc, or reader as soulmate)





	You Know What They Say About Thick Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Btw there isn’t any words like c*nt, p*ssy, v*gina, etc used here.
> 
> Just “sex” and “front hole” for dysphoria reasons.
> 
> Wrote this cause I’m trans and wanted some trans mlm content. Especially with thigh riding. Especially with sub Hancock.
> 
> Hope y’all like it!

It didn’t take much to rile John Hancock up, and that was double for his soulmate.

His soulmate was taller than he was, and bigger, both in muscle and fat.

Especially those thick thighs of his.

John could feel himself get wet just at the thought of those thick thighs hugged close by that tight vault suit.

The things he’d do to those thighs...

Lucky for him, his soulmate was quick to play along anytime John wanted to play.

He watched with hooded, deceptively apathetic eyes as John stalked towards where he was sitting.

“Stop.” He said, and John immediately obeyed, heart thudding in his chest.

He was excited; the thrill of his soulmate’s dominating presence, of how authority trickled into his voice, his words, with ease.

He extended his leg, and smirked.

“Straddle my thigh.” He commanded. “I know you want to, honeybee.”

If John were anyone else, he’d be embarrassed at how quickly he did as told, but he really couldn’t give a shit at this point.

Not when he could feel the warmth and strength of his soulmate’s thigh against his clothed sex.

He wantonly ground his hips against his soulmate’s thigh, only for him to grab his hips, stilling them.

“I didn’t tell you that you could move yet, little boy.” He chided. “Don’t be naughty again. If you are, then I won’t let you cum, got it?”

“Yes, sir.” John responded, breathless.

His soulmate smiled like the cat that got the cream.

“Good boy.” He praised. “I’ll give you a little reward.”

The leg that John was straddling moved up as his soulmate’s leg lifted to balance on the ball of his foot, before shifting back down so his foot was again flat against the floor.

He picked up a slow pace, bouncing the leg John was straddling, causing John’s clothed sex to rub against his thigh.

Automatically, John’s hands clung to his soulmate’s broad shoulders, feeling the straps of his binder beneath the vault suit.

John tilted his head back, cursing as he felt the fabric of his trousers dampen from his own slick.

“My messy boy.” His soulmate teased, his hands still on John’s hips, guiding them to grind on his thigh while he bounced him. 

He pressed kisses up the column of John’s throat, then his lips, where the two made out until they were breathless, before he pressed wetter kisses along John’s jaw, until he was cheek to cheek with him, whispering in the ruined remains of his ear.

“Wanna cum for me, baby?” He asked, his voice a low purr. “Wanna cum while riding my thigh?”

John moaned, clinging closer to him.

“Yes! Yes please!” He begged, his hips grinding down against his soulmate’s thigh, the wetness from John now soaking into the vault suit that clung to his leg.

His soulmate rumbled out a dark chuckle before pulling back to watch him with dark eyes.

“Cum, then.” He said, bouncing him more, guiding his hips to grind down harder onto his thigh.

John seized up, crying out as he found his release, fluid gushing over his soulmate’s already damp thigh.

“Good boy.” His soulmate praised as John’s body slumped on top of his. “You did so well.”

John spent a few minutes catching his breath, relishing in the feel of his soulmate’s arms around him, soothed by the Circles he rubbed into John’s back.

But soon, he pulled back a bit, frowning, looking down between his soulmate’s legs.

There was a bit of dampness through the underwear and the vault suit, so he obviously was excited by John’s little show, but he highly doubted that he finished.

“Don’t worry about me, baby.” His soulmate brushed off with a tight smile that John recognized.

Ah.

He didn’t want his front hole touched or stimulated in any way today.

John could understand that, and voiced his understanding.

His soulmate smiled, relieved, before pressing a loving kiss to John’s forehead.

He then carefully mauvered his so that he was carrying John bridal style.

“Let’s get you cleaned up, and then I’ll cook us up something to eat, okay?” He said.

John murmured his response into the side of his neck, taking advantage of his position to cling closer, hearing the steady heartbeat of his soulmate near, and basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> NO PROOFREADING WE DIE LIKE MEN


End file.
